The Winner
by Deserts Of Glass
Summary: I think we can say I won in the end, after all...
1. Chapter 1

Oz leaned in slowly, watching a dusting of pink spread across the pale man's cheeks as he inhaled the sweet scent of candy and rain. "So, Break? You still glad you made that bet?" He smirked happily, locking eyes with him.

Break returned the look with a glare of his own, "Well, little brat – if I were you, I wouldn't bite the hand that feeds you." He leaned back against the wall, hands in his pockets.

The blonde sighed in frustration, leaning his head against the other man's shoulder without a thought. "Whatever… You lost anyway, so you have to, wether—"

Leaning down quickly, before the blonde had the chance to fully understand what was happening, Breaks mouth was on his, all soft lips and warm hands.

Pulling away, embarrassed, the Vessalius pulled his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it anxiously, "Uh. That wasn't what I meant…"

"No? I must have been mistaken." Break smirked, relishing in the uncertainty written across the blondes face. "But, you look so shocked. Surely, you've been kissed before? A young man of noble stature in todays society?"

"Of course I have!" He furrowed his brows, "It's just that I've never been kissed by a man! I was surprised!"

Raising one eyebrow suspiciously, Break chuckled, "Sure… Then if you have been kissed before, you should know how to initiate one, right?" The challenge hung in the air, waiting for Oz to accept, or retreat.

The boy blushed lightly, then put one hand on the others shoulder, gently pulling him closer. He tilted his head a little to the right, and kissed the man hesitantly.

Surprised, he laughed uncomfortably when Breaks tongue slid into his mouth. "Hnnh? What was that for?" He pulled away shyly, "Break?"

Break chuckled playfully, covering his mouth with one hand to hide the smile. You're so innocent… It's cute! But you just proved my point! I'm pretty sure I'm the evident winner here."

"Oh reaaaally?" Oz dragged out the vowel for a long beat before continuing, "Challenge accepted!"

"I have almost a whole day left to surprise you! I can do it!" The boy stuck out his lower jaw defiantly, "And **when **I win—which I certainly will – you're gonna regret that!" He ran off towards his room.

Break grinned, staring after the blonde, quietly talking to himself, "We'll see about that…"

Back in his room, Oz flopped down on a soft comforter, ready to plan. "All I have to do is surprise Break more than he can..." He squinted his eyes and tugged on his lower lip while he spoke, "surprise me…" Jolted out of his thoughts by a loud knock, he exclaimed loudly, "Huh? Oh, uh, come in."

His servant entered, looking rather flustered. "Oz! There you are! I was looking for you! Where were you?" He looked over Oz, trying not to draw attention to what he was doing; examining him for any damage that could have occurred in the hour he wasn't near him. "You shouldn't run away from me like that…"

"Gil! I was gone for twenty minutes, no more! It's not a big deal." Looking as authoritative as he could while still blushing like a little kid, he crossed his arms over his chest, staring down the dark-haired man.

After a minute, Gil averted his gaze uncomfortably, unable to keep a straight face while being silently reprimanded. "…Just don't run off again? I'm going to go grocery shopping. _Someone _is starting to complain that we're out of meat."

Upon receiving an agreement, he departed, calling out for Alice to, "Hurry up, or I'm leaving you behind!" Oz listened as he heard light footsteps race away from the end of the hall, accompanied by the louder thump of Gils boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Oz lay back against his pillow, folding his arms under his head. _Mm, how am I supposed to shock Break, of all people? _He tapped his fingers rhythmically against his scalp while he stared at the wall.

He looked over to his closet, scanning over the clothes in it for an idea. _Maybe I could dress Break up in my clothing while he's asleep? No. He'd wake up before I could do anything besides open his door._

He looked over to where his vanity was nudged into a corner, eyeing the hair products that Ava had left in his room the last time she had been in there with him. _Well, I just have to surprise him… and I think I might have an idea!_

Oz pushed himself off his bed, using his elbows to prop himself up before sliding off his comforter and walking over to the dresser.

He rummaged through a drawer for a moment, tossing aside shirts until he reached the bottom. Reaching far into one corner, he pulled out an indiscrete box with a small pink bow on top.

Upon opening it, he pulled out a small necklace chain, smiling lightly to himself. "Perfect!"

Oz walked out of his room and went down to the basement quickly, taking the back way to avoid anything Break might've set up for him.

Opening up the large chest in the basement, he tugged out one of Ava's old dresses; a relatively simple, pale blue frock with a lacey trim on the bottom and sleeves. He folded it up carefully, tucking it under his arm, and moving on to the closet in the back of the room.

He pushed a chunk of hair out of his face before looking deeper in the back, tossing aside a few pairs of shoes before settling on a pair of rose colored shoes with small heels. He put these on top of the dress, and headed upstairs to search for the last couple things he would need, one of which was Ava.

"Ava!" He called down the hallway for her, poking his head in and out of rooms. "I need your help!" He sighed, frustrated by his inability to find her.

"Oz?" Her quiet voice rang out through the hall, "What do you want?"

He ran towards the place he had heard her voice, speaking while he traveled, "I need help getting into this! It looks hard, and I don't exactly want to ask a maid for help with this!"

"Oh, what are you doing?" She laughed, holding up the dress to the light, while he blushed.

Flustered, he tried to answer. "I'm trying to surprise some—"

"No, no. I don't care about that." She waved a hand at him from behind the fabric, "What I do care about is that you tried to match baby blue and pink. And that you took one of my dresses. What on earth would make you think that you can fit into one of my _three year old _dresses?"


End file.
